


Day 15: Pets

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [14]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, simon rescues a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon rescues a kitty. Baz wants to give it away. They compromise and keep the cat.





	Day 15: Pets

Baz

 

“What are you hiding behind your back?! “, I say, staring down a suspiciously innocent looking Simon. 

“It's nothing. Just… Don't freak out.”, he mumbles towards the floor. 

He looks like a kid right now. A kid that did something it wasn't supposed to do. 

“What is it? Did you break something? Is it the oven? No wait... Did you ruin one of my suits?”, he is getting nervous and I can't take it anymore, “Just tell me already!”

“Promise me to stay calm, okay. I didn't destroy anything this time, I just couldn't leave her behind…”, he says slowly. I see him moving his arms. 

“Her…?”, I stop myself. There is no need to say more, because I can see what this is all about now. 

Simon retrieved a tiny kitten from behind his back. For a second he holds it awkwardly in front of him until it begins to struggle a bit. It wiggles and kicks its legs. 

Simon doesn't hesitate and cuddles the small cat against his chest. It seems to relax. 

“I named her Azazel. Because of the yellow eyes, you know.”, he says with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. 

She? Is as black as the night with pointy ears, much too big for her head and giant yellow eyes. Entirely out of proportion. 

Her body looks too fragile. No fat, bones poking her skin everywhere. She must have been left abandoned for some time. 

It reminds me of Simon after a stays in a home. Scrawny body, short but unkempt hair and empty eyes. Empty but hopeful. 

Hopeful that things will maybe turn out okay. “I found her behind our dumpster. She didn't make a sound. Just lay there like she accepted death. When I picked her up she didn't even struggle or tried to get away. I couldn't leave her behind.”, he explains.

“What if she's ill? What of she’s got rabies?!”, I say. 

I don't know if this is a good idea. We can't even take care of ourselves yet. Not fully. Not after everything that happened.

“Maybe we should take her to a shelter. Maybe they can help her…”, my voice trails off. Simon looks at me like I just suggested we commit a crime. 

“But… but… I found her. She likes me… look!”, he says, cuddling the animal close to his face. Desperation is written across his face. He really wants to keep her. 

A sigh escapes my mouth as I take a step towards the duo, crossing my arms in front of my body. 

Maybe it will work out. 

“Fine. But we'll take her to the vet first thing tomorrow!”, I say. 

Without wasting any time Simon is rushing towards me, crushing the unsuspecting kitten between us. 

 

A few months later

 

Baz

 

“I don't think this is fair. I rescued her and now. Ungrateful kitty.”, he grumbles into his scone. 

We both sit on the couch while eating our breakfast. The only difference is, that a black cat is keeping my legs warm. 

He looks at me, a smirk on his face. 

“I should get a Merwolf. No chance you'd steal that from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
